


Going to war

by fu_fu_fu_fushimi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fu_fu_fu_fushimi/pseuds/fu_fu_fu_fushimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrote this for my friend, my monkey~, And I thought I'd share with you all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going to war

Ever since Jean was a child, he dreamed of living a carefree life, doing a mundane job, and having a simple life. All of that changed when WWIII(World War Three) was announced on the TV. Imediatley after hearing about it, he rushed over to his boyfriend's home. Marco had lived close to where the bombing was started not but a few hours prior to his visit. Luckily, Marco was safe, but his family was not so lucky. Holding his boyfriend close, he was sobbing. Marco and Jean quickly left the area, going back to Jean's home...but when they got back, his entire house was gone along with others on the street he lived on. 

Flabbergasted, the two went to the survivor area. There they were quickly enlisted into fighting against the on-going threat of the enemy. After three months of training, learning how guns worked, how to avoid bombs and everything, they were ready to leave. It was their last day at the survivor center before they had to be drafted, Jean was sitting on one of the many cots that lined the room. Several survivors had already been drafted. Upon noticing how Jean was acting scared shitless, Marco walked up to him and sat next to him. 

"Jean..Are you alright? You know, I'm terrified.." He mumbled. "So I get the feeling you are too." He obviously could read Jean's feelings like the back of his hand. Jean loved that about his boyfriend, he, on the otherhand, could barely read what Marco was thinking. Though Marco was an average, plain looking young man, Jean had always thought the boy was interesting and held a deep meaning to life. That being said, Jean could never figure him out, maybe it was because he was trying to hard. Snapping out of his thoughts, he looked at the male next to him. Marco simply smiled at him. 

This would be the last night they spent together. The following morning after being drafted, Marco's team had been attacked by a group of sneak attakers, and they all perished.


End file.
